Viaje
by FallingToWolf
Summary: Emma, una chica que ha vivido toda su vida en el campo, parte a España de turismo, pero no sabe como enfrentar ese desconocido ambiente citadino, afortunadamente se encuentra con alguien dispuesto a enseñarle la ciudad... y algo aún más desconocido para ella. Orange Waffle (SpaBel)


Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **SpaBel **u **Orange W****affle** (España y Bélgica o Antonio y Emma).

Palabras: 3337

Advertencias: One shot, universo alternativo (AU), Nyo!Italia (fem!, gender bender, genderbend, rule 63, version femenina o como más se pueda llamar).

* * *

—Qué hermoso, nunca habría visto algo así en toda mi vida. Gracias por traerme aquí.

.

España, hermoso lugar. Gracias a la ayuda de mis padres, quienes me ayudaron a conseguir trabajo, pude costear esto: un viaje a España. La verdad es que debí decirles a mis padres sobre esto, y ahora me estoy arrepentimiento. Debí decirles que aprendí español con el fin principal de vivir aquí, en Santander, pero ahora debo volver, y ya es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión. Sólo temo que _él_ no sufra. Creo que debo empezar contando esta historia del principio, quizá así incluso yo vuelva a mi cordura.

En primer lugar, recuerdo muy bien eso, era muy temprano y ahí estaba yo, con mi hermano mayor, esperando el avión. Mis padres y mi hermano menor se despidieron de mí en casa la noche anterior debido a que el viaje era a las nueve del día siguiente y nosotros vivíamos muy lejos de Brussel-stad, en un área rural. Mi hermano condujo toda la noche hasta la capital, la cual nunca he conocido… y ese tampoco era el tiempo para hacer turismo.

Llegamos a las ocho al aeropuerto de Brussel. Llegué con mi hermano media hora después al aeropuerto.

—Aún siendo tan temprano hay mucha gente, es incómodo ¿No crees Govert?

—Esto no es ningún campito, Emma, esto es Brussel. Siempre hay gente.

Mi hermano no se lleva bien con la gente, a no ser que él esté negociando algo por supuesto. Además, el vive en Amsterdam, el cuál es más grande que Brussel, y, aunque allí viva menos gente que aquí, sin duda la población de el valle en que vivo no es siquiera la milésima parte de la población de Amsterdam.

—Y deberás acostúmbrate a eso si quieres ir a España.

— ¡No me reprendas, Govert! Sabes que en verdad quiero ir.

—Eso dices tú, ni siquiera has salido del valle una vez en tu vida, naciste allí.

— ¡Hermano!

—Quieres ir a un lugar donde estarás sola, Lo único que puede ayudarte es que sabes español, y eso ni lo creo.

—Ni que tú supieras como para increparme.

—…

Cuando llegó el avión a la estación, simplemente me fui –junto a mi único equipaje, una valija de mano, ya que el viaje de vuelta era en no más de dos semanas–, sin despedirme de mi hermano mayor, de lo cual ahora me arrepentí un poco cuando estaba en el avión. Al subir recuerdo que me dio nostalgia, mientras pensaba en las palabras de mi hermano, teóricamente tenía razón, no soy de las que les viene vivir en siquiera pueblos pequeños. Mi hermano siempre quiere protegerme, a mí, a nuestro hermano menor y a nuestros padres; cuando supo de mis padres que yo iría a España, el volvió de los Países Bajos para llevarme al aeropuerto y asegurarse que estuviera bien. Incluso, cuando mi hermano manifestó su deseo de ir a Lëtzebuerg, Govert le dijo lo mismo que a mí: "No sirves para grandes ciudades, has nacido y crecido en este valle, si siquiera sabes hablar luxemburgués". Tiene razón en cierto modo, el nació y creció en Amsterdam. Para cuando yo nací, mis padres se habían instalado en ese valle hacía dos meses, así que él si conoce grandes lugares.

.

Para cuando llegué a España sudaba, tenía miedo, angustia, tristeza y ansiedad. Cuando la auxiliar de vuelo habló, comenzó el problema, trataba de escucharle, pero algo dentro de mí hizo que me pusiera nerviosa, fue tanto que pensé que no lograría entender el español. Al bajar del avión y tratar de salir del aeropuerto simplemente tuve suerte, ya que mi nerviosismo era demasiado, había dejado de asimilar incluso los carteles que, además de tener texto escrito en español, tenían flechas que indicaban desde el baño hasta la salida.

Cuando salí fue peor, simplemente divagaba entre un mar de gente, ni siquiera el aeropuerto de Brussel tenía tanta gente como la que había allí en Santander. Tenía pánico.

— ¡Oiga, señorita! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Le ayudo en algo?

Así fue como le conocí, era un chico bonito, un poco negrito; estaba bajo un edificio de adobe blanco que daba sombra a la acera, se había acercado a mí al verme desorientada y nerviosa. Llevaba una guitarra, seguro era de esos tipos a los que se refería mi hermano como "hombres que dan pena con tal de recibir dinero sin trabajar", pero ahora que lo pienso, habría que saber porqué ellos están allí antes de juzgarlos.

—Uh, uh…

—Cálmese, usted no está bien. Venga aquí y siéntese, le invitaré un poco de agua.

Le obedecí, aún cuando me habían dicho que tuviera cuidado de extraños, sabía que, en un lugar tan transitado era imposible que él me hiciera algo sin que alguien se percatara de ello. Me senté junto a él bajo la construcción, era seguro algún edificio declarado monumento nacional, imposible que un edificio con más de cinco siglos no fuera algún monumento nacional reconocido. Dejó su guitarra de lado, en su estuche, y me sirvió, en un vaso, agua, mientras que en otro él también se sirvió. Bebí el agua en un solo sorbo.

—Increíble, tenía sed —rió. Tenía una risa tan cristalina como el agua que emanaba del manantial que estaba cerca de casa. Era increíble—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—N-no es n-necesario —pronuncié de forma un poco forzosa. Se dio cuenta de ello.

—Espera —me miró con más atención, lo que hizo que retrocediera un poco, aparte de sonrojarme—, no es española por ningún lado, ¿Cierto?

—S-sí.

—Increíble, digo, alguien que quiere visitar España, es más, Cantabria. Espera, ¿De dónde proviene usted?

—Bélgica.

— ¿De Bélgica? ¿Alguien de Bélgica visitando Cantabria? Yo desearía ir a Bélgica y salir de aquí, si pueda claro.

El chico estaba emocionado, seguro habría visto mucha gente de muchas nacionalidades, pero no habría hablado con ninguna. Creo que yo también actuaría así si fuera española y alguien de Bélgica o algo por el estilo visitara mi tierra, especialmente por como está ahora.

—Rayos —se quejó— se me había olvidado. Soy Antonio ¿y usted señorita?

—Catherine.

—Catherine, suena genial y profesional.

—Me dicen Emma, ya que soy Catherine Emma.

—E incluso suena más lindo y profesional ambos nombres juntos, Emma.

—Gracias, Antonio.

—No hay de qué. Dime ¿Qué hace alguien como usted en un lugar como Cantabria?

—Turismo —recordé que me había enamorado de España en las clases de Historia y Geografía, y que deseaba vivir allí, lo que me molestó un poco pensando en que estaba solo de estadía.

— ¿Y qué tal si le muestro un poco de este lugar?

—Sí, pero, ¿No tiene acaso usted que tocar la guitarra para ganar dinero?

—Nuh —me mostró el azul y acolchado estuche de su guitarra, no tenía nada— he tenido una mala racha durante esta última semana, no creo que hoy día sea distinto. ¿Vamos?

—Bueno, si no le molesta, entonces sí.

—Entonces vamos —guardó su guitarra; los vasos, la botella y el tapete en que nos habíamos sentado fueron guardados junto al estuche del instrumento musical. Él llevó también mis cosas. Así partimos a visitar Santander.

.

Mi gran error fue hablarle en primer lugar, de no haber sido así, ni él ni yo estaríamos sufriendo ahora. No debí siquiera seguirlo, ahora pagamos ambos por mi error. Pero, ¿Qué podía yo hacer? Era tan amable, sociable y carismático. Fui _débil_, lo sé, pero junto con su personalidad venía su físico, ¿Cómo se suponía que yo le digiera que no, si él irradiaba tanto de lo que me gustaba? Nunca creí que fuera a pensar así, ya que si alguien había puesto ojo en mí, no me había dado cuenta, además, nunca pude sentir lo mismo por quien sea que hubiese hecho eso por mí. Creo que soy muy extraña con eso.

.

Él sabía mucho de historia, me narró desde la historia del que podía ser considerado el más insignificante monumento, hasta la historia del Mediterráneo. Era un guía completo, incluso más de lo que yo había estado estudiando en la universidad como para alguna futura licenciada en Historia Española.

Cuando comenzó a hacerse visible el crepúsculo y un viento de mar comenzó a soplar, me entregó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

—No es mucho, pero sirve.

—Gracias.

—No es necesario decirlo —sonrió—. ¿No debería ir a algún lugar a descansar?

—Sí, pero no sé donde se ubica el hotel.

— ¿Tiene la dirección?

—Sí, tenga —le mostré un papel que tenía en la cartera del pantalón.

—Yo le llevo al lugar si no es molestia.

—Me sentiría agradecida —sonreí.

Caminamos hasta el hotel, era un lugar simple pero con buen gusto, era muy elegante para ser verdad.

—Le dejo aquí, señorita-

—Pero, ¿Y cómo seguiré aquí si no se dónde estoy?

—Puedo pasarla a buscar mañana si quiere.

—Si no molesta, sí.

— ¿Le parece mañana a las diez?

—Claro.

—Entonces que así sea, hasta mañana, Emma —dijo retrocediendo.

—Hasta mañana, Antonio.

.

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta que eran más de las once de la mañana, así que me preparé para salir muy deprisa, por alguna extraña razón, la cual nunca había tenido antes, no quería hacer esperar al chico que había conocido el día anterior. Cuando salí del hotel eran casi las doce del día. Miré para todos lados, fue cuanto me percaté que estaba junto a un árbol, esperando, eso hizo que me sintiera realmente mal, no quería hacerlo esperar por nada.

—Disculpe —dije, cuando me acerque a él—, estaba muy cansada.

—No se preocupe —no parecía molesto, es más, parecía muy contento de verme—, ¿Seguimos con el turismo?

—Claro.

Así fue como otro día paso, me llevó a almorzar y cenar, visitamos bastantes lugares, junto con sus respectivas historias. Al terminar el día, me fue a dejar al hotel, y al otro día, me levanté más temprano, para seguir con el turismo.

.

Los días pasaron, si bien con la misma planificación, eran cada vez más emocionantes, él los hacía emocionantes. Eso me hacía feliz, demasiado en verdad. No podía pensar en volver a casa, eso me entristecía, no quería pensar en esa cruda realidad. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que me _ocurría_, me sonrojé tanto que Antonio se preocupó. Era el décimo día en España, y estábamos en un museo.

— ¡Emma, Emma! ¿Se encuentra bien? Respóndame.

—…

La gente que estaba cerca de nosotros se volteó para ver que ocurría, yo simplemente me había perdido en mis pensamientos, mientras Antonio trataba de todos modos volverme en sí.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita?

Esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, era una chica, de cabello y ojos castaños, con un simpático rulo que salía de su cabello amarrado en una colea en la nuca. Ella era acompañada por un chico muy parecido a ella, sólo que más alto y con el cabello corto, con el mismo rulo rebelde.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó su acompañante.

—E-estoy bien.

—Yo le llevaré al baño —dijo a Antonio—, acompáñeme por favor —dijo la chica.

—Ve, yo te espero —Antonio parecía preocupado por mí, parecía insistir en que fuera al baño, así que asentí con la cabeza, mientras era guiada por la joven al baño.

Una vez en el baño, el cual estaba vacío, me lavé la cara con abundante agua, nunca me había sentido ni sucedido algo ni siquiera parecido a eso antes así en toda mi vida.

— ¿Está mejor ahora? ¿Necesita algo? —era muy amigable y simpática.

—No es necesario que se preocupe por mí, estoy bien, sólo que-

—Estaba usted colorada, parecía tomate.

— ¿Tomate?

—Esto es un poco gracioso, eso es algo que diría Antonio.

—Conoce a Antonio.

—Claro, somos amigos de la infancia. Sus padres se conocieron con los míos en Venecia, y como éramos acompañantes de ellos nos conocimos.

Eso explicaba el acento italiano que tenían ambos sujetos.

—Debo presentarme entonces —siguió— Soy Dacía, quien me acompañaba es mi gemelo Feliciano.

—Yo soy Catherine, Catherine Emma. Pero me dice Emma.

—Espera, ¿Eres tú Emma? —Su forma de hablar cambió drásticamente, de formal a informal, parecía que hubiésemos conocido hacía mucho—, ¿La misma Emma? No lo puedo creer.

— ¿Q-qué ocurre? ¿Quién se supone soy yo?

—Le gustas a Antonio —gritó tan fuerte que seguro que en Venecia le oyeron.

— ¡¿Qué?! —me había vuelto a sonrojar, pero ahora era excesivo, ahora si se podía decir que era un tomate.

—No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso —se repitió varias veces a sí misma—. Disculpa, has como que no oíste nada, ¿vale?

Era obvio que eso no podía hacer, yo gustarle a alguien, me impactó eso.

—Rayos, ahora sí que se enojará Antonio, nunca lo he visto enojarse, seguro será catastrófico —estaba realmente arrepentía, todo en ella lo decía. Me dio pena.

—N-no te sientas más —traté de consolarla, me acerqué y le abracé—. Y-yo también…

— ¿Te gusta Antonio?

No respondí nada, simplemente escondí mi cabeza en su espalda. Ella correspondió al abrazó, eso me dio gran consuelo.

.

—Salgamos —luego de algunos minutos, su voz quebró el silencio que había en el vacío baño—, y pregúntale a Antonio ¿Vale?

—Claro —sonreí.

Cuando salimos, estaban Antonio y el gemelo de Dacía, Feliciano, conversando. Cuando Feliciano me vio, hizo que Antonio de volteara a verme, parecía que tenía rubor en sus mejillas. Nos acercamos a ellos, allí, Dacía y Feliciano se despidieron de nosotros, excusándose que tenían que volver al hotel a arreglar sus cosas para volver a Venecia.

— ¿Está mejor?

—Sí, sigamos con el recorrido.

—Ehmm, bueno.

Quería saber de la boca de Antonio si era verdad lo que Dacía me había dicho, no porque no le creyera, pero debía calmar la inquietud que había en mi pecho.

Durante la caminata me contó acerca de los gemelos. La madre era de Santander y eran mejores amigas de escuela con su madre. Cuando la madre de los gemelos invitó a la madre de Antonio a Venecia, fueron hacia la cuidad italiana. Así se conocieron. Sus padres se enamoraron tanto de Venecia que resolvieron vivir allí, pero a Antonio nunca le gustó Italia, así que cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, volvió a su tierra natal. Sus padres simplemente pagaban sus estudios universitarios como profesor de Historia Española, él trabajaba para conseguir el dinero pasa subsistir. Los gemelos solían ir a Santander para visitarlo, ya que eran amigos cercanos entre ellos.

.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, decidí que era el momento perfecto para averiguar acerca de lo que realmente sentía Antonio.

—Antonio…

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Me quedan solamente cuatro días más aquí. Así que debo preguntarle algo.

—Es una lástima que se tenga que marchar, había sido hasta ahora tan divertido —se lamentó, tenía un toque de nostalgia su voz, la que trató de ocultarme—. ¿Qué necesita saber?

—…Uh… yo.

No sabía cómo decirlo, nunca me había sentido así antes, era extraño tratar de articular las palabras. Me sonrojé, e incluso dije algunas palabras en neerlandés. Pero logre armarme de valor, era mejor decírselo que irme lamentándome de nunca haberlo dicho.

—M-me gusta, quisiera saber si siente lo mismo por mí.

Grité y escondí mi cabeza. Cuando la volví a levantar esta allí, rojo, nervioso, seguro así mismo me veía yo en ese instante. Tardó un poco en responder, pero cuando lo hizo-

—Y-yo t-también. Por favor, que nuestros caminos sean aún más trascendentales. Sea mi novia.

Recuerdo que grité un sí y me abalancé contra él, le abracé. Era tan feliz. El correspondió mi abrazo. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

—P-pero, tienes que irte a Bélgica, ¿Cómo esperas que esto funcione? —al igual que Dacía, su cambio fue repentino, de formal a informal. Aunque prefiero que me hable informal, creo que así hay más cercanía entre nosotros.

—Puedo cancelar el vuelo dos horas antes que este parta, y con respecto a mis estudios, puedo solicitar una transferencia. No es difícil.

Antonio se aferró más a mí, mientras me decía lo inteligente que era y me elevaba por los aires. Finalmente, se despidió, prometiendo, una vez más, llegar al otro día.

.

Cuando era el día del vuelo, fuimos a una construcción muy bella, de allí se veía Santander. Pasaban gaviotas volando cerca del lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Nunca había visto algo así en toda mi vida. Era espléndido.

—Qué hermoso, nunca habría visto algo así en toda mi vida. Gracias por traerme aquí.

—No es necesario que agradezcas, el solo hecho de verte feliz es suficiente.

Pasamos allí varias horas conversando acerca de todo. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, quedaban tres horas para el vuelo, así que nos dirigimos al aeropuerto para cancelar el viaje, pero había algo que no sabía, y no era ningún simple contratiempo.

Antonio llevaba mis cosas, debido a que la estancia del hotel era sólo hasta el día del vuelo, así que me quedaría en casa de él a vivir. Pero al llegar al aeropuerto, mis cosas se le fueron arrebatadas a Antonio.

—Nos vamos Emma, apúrate, no te quedes atrás.

—Govert.

No sabía que mi hermano mayor me vendría a buscar, seguro quería asegurarse que volvería y no cancelaría el vuelo.

—Esto… señor, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Apenas mi hermano se dio vuelta, Antonio palideció. Bueno, a cualquiera le puede suceder con mi hermano, no es alguien que disimule llevarse mal con la gente.

— ¿Quién es él, Emma?

—…

— ¡Responde!

— ¡No le grite a Emma!

Antonio era muy valiente, nadie nunca se ha atrevido a alzar la voz con mi hermano, y con buena razón.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó—. Emma, ¿Conoces a este sujeto?

—E-el es mi novio.

—Así que te diste el trabajo de hacer amiguitos aquí, ¿Eh? Vámonos —Govert aventó lo más lejos que pudo a Antonio, mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y me llevaba a mi fuerza. Cuando volteé, vi como trataba de levantarse Antonio, mientras me miraba con tristeza en sus ojos. Esa no era ninguna despedida apropiada.

.

Cuando volví al valle, mi hermano volvió a Amserdam para seguir con su empleo. Mis padres y mi hermano trataron de saber que me ocurría, y aunque les dije muchas veces que no era nada, para mí, Antonio no era nada… era _todo_. Lo único que me quedó de él fue su chaqueta, la cual nunca se la devolví –ya que me olvido siempre porque vivo pensando en otras cosas–, porque él nunca me la reclamó… Todavía tiene el aroma del perfume que usaba, nunca me maravillé por el aroma de los perfumes de hombres, es más, me disgustaban, pero el que usaba Antonio era distinto.

.

Ocurrió cuando mi hermano se rompió la pierna en Educación Física tratando de saltar el cajón, tuve que salir de la universidad –la cual era rural junto con la escuela en la que estudiaba mi hermano– para llevarle en vehículo a Brussel a la clínica. Era mi segunda vez en Brussel. Dejé a mi hermano allí, y les avisé a mis padres que había llevado a mi hermano a la clínica, los cuales me dijeron que volviera a la universidad. Cuando iba acerándome al vehículo recibí una sorpresa enorme. Una que no me esperaba.

—Antonio —susurré.

—Emma —se acercó corriendo para detenerse frente a mí, abrazarme y levantarme del suelo—. Tanto tiempo.

—P-pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la universidad? Ni siquiera sabes neerlandés.

— ¿Qué importa eso? Aprenderé. Hice que mis padres me trasladaran aquí a Brussel. Podré ir al valle. ¿No es eso acaso lo que importa? Estaré contigo siempre, no te abandonaré, y no permitiré que nadie nos separe nunca.

Le correspondí al abrazó, mientras lloraba y reía. No esperaba eso, pensaba en nunca volver a verlo, pero ahora estaba el ahí, prometiéndome no marcharse jamás. ¿Podría estar yo más feliz que a su lado? ¿Podría algo separarnos de nuevo? Seguro que no Por algo lo conocí. Por algo el volvió. Por algo ocurrió ese viaje a España, un viaje inolvidable, para mí y para él. Un viaje que acaba de comenzar.

* * *

Nota de autor: Lo de la confesión quedó cursi, pero no supe como hacerlo.

Las primeras cuatrocientas palabras las escribí en tres días, el resto en la madrugada del lunes.

Antonio no sabe neerlandés, pero éste se da cuenta que Govert le grita a Emma, y Govert no sabe español, por eso le pregunta -tanto a Antonio como a Emma- qué dice Antonio.

Lo de Catherine es porque con una compañera buscabamos los nombres más populares en Bélgica, y entre ellos les puse este en honor a ella. Y con respecto a lo profesional del nombre fue porque yo le dije lo mismo a mi musa de nombres.


End file.
